demi_lovatofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Made in the USA
Conception La chanson Made in the USA a été écritepar Demi Lovato. C'est un hommage à tous les soldats partis à la guerre et à toutes les familles qui les attendent. La chanson a reçu de nombreuses critiques positives. Certaines la comparent même à Party in the USA de Miley Cyrus. Clip Le clip est sorti le 17 juillet 2013 et a été réalisé par la chanteuse elle-même. On y voit les acteurs Aimee Teegarden et Dustin Milligan. Les deux amoureux se rencontrent lors d'une fête foraine. Ils deviennent rapidement inséparables mais le garçon part à la guerre en laissant sa petite amie seule. Ils communiquent par courrier et, à la fin, il rentre et tout redevient comme avant. thumb|center|335 px Paroles Our love runs deep like a Chevy If you fall I'll fall with you baby 'Cause that's the way we like to do it That's the way we like You run around open doors like a gentleman And tell me, "Girl, every day you're my everything." 'Cause that's the way you like to do it That's the way you like Just a little West Coast, and a bit of sunshine Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time Just you and I, just you and I Whoa, whoa No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way No matter what the people say, I know that we'll never break 'Cause our love was made, made in the USA Made in the USA, yeah You're always reading my mind like a letter When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater 'Cause that's the way we like to do it That's the way we like I'll never ever let the world get the best of you Every night we're apart, I'm still next to you 'Cause that's the way I like to do it That's the way I like We touch down on the East Coast Dinner on the sky rise, Winter is the best time for walking in the city lights You and I, you and I Whoa, whoa No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way No matter what the people say, I know that we'll never break 'Cause our love was made, made in the USA 'Cause baby I'll bite the bullet And take the blows for love Whoa oh oh, our love was made in the USA Made in the USA, made in the USA No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way No matter what the people say, I know that we'll never break 'Cause our love was made, made in the USA Made in the USA, yeah Made in the U.S. Made in the U.S. Made in the USA